Up a Tree
by Yazzy
Summary: Tala pays Rei a visit at home and the two of them wind up in a tree together. Just a short, slightly fluffy TalaReiyaoi.


YAY! TalaRei! One of my (many) favourite ships. But then again, I ship Tala with just about anybody. But look at him! He's likkle Tala, cutie Russian extraordinaire! 0o ...I can't believe I just wrote that. But, as my betas will know, I have exams coming up, and I'm all a bit frazzled in the brain department.

* * *

"Tala? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? I live here. Or I do now, anyway."

Rei frowned, puzzled. "So you don't live in Russia any more?"

"Nope. I'm living here."

"But what made you come to China?"

They were standing in a train station, waiting for a tremendously late train. Tala smiled secretively. "Oh, just someone." Rei laughed.

"Someone? Is it a -girl-, Tala?" Another smile.

"Kai never told you, did he? I'm gay."

Rei blinked. "Oh. So it's a guy?"

"Maybe."

"Who is it, then?" Rei asked, feigning disinterest.

"Oh, just someone perfect." He sighed. "Only thing is, I don't even know if he's gay. But I'm hoping."

The train pulled into the station, and they got on, chatting amiably. After a while, the train came to a stop and Tala stood up. "Well this is my stop. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Um...well my village is only another stop and a hike away. Maybe you could come and visit?"

Tala stopped in the door of the carriage, smiling. The light played gently over his hair and face, making his eyes shine. "Maybe I will. See you."

* * *

"Boo."

Rei jumped and almost fell off the tree branch he was sitting on. He looked down and found no-one there. Shaking his head, he settled himself against the trunk again. "Boo again." He jumped again, then slipped, holding onto the branch by his fingertips. He looked down and Tala was standing there, smiling mischievously.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, disgruntled, pulling himself back up onto the branch. He watched as Tala hurled himself at the tree, scrambling up it and sitting next to Rei.

"You said I could visit. So I am."

"Huh. I never said you could scare the pants off me!"

Tala laughed, his eyes glittering in the sunshine. "Sorry. I didn't know you were so easily surprised!" He draped himself over the branch comfortably. "So what are you up to? Have you hooked up with Mariah yet?"

"Huh?"

"You know, Mariah, pink hair, fancies you like mad?"

Rei's eyes widened. "Um. I think you've got the wrong idea about me, Tala. I'm not...um...I don't really go for women." He blushed. "Going with Mariah would be like going with my sister anyway..."

"Oh, right. So who are you with?"

"Well, at the moment, no-one. I was with Kai for a while, but it just wasn't working, so now I'm single again."

"Young, free, single and gay? Bit like me then."

Rei nodded, then remembered what Tala had said that day at the train station. "So you didn't get together with that perfect guy? Was he straight after all?"

"No, he's gay. Or so he tells me. But I still don't know about asking him out. Maybe he's too good for me..." Tala stretched out along the branch. Rei could see it bend, then crack...

"Tala!" Too late! He grabbed Tala's waist as the russian fell, wrapping his legs around the remaining branch for support. "Are you okay?" He could feel his fingers digging into Tala's skin, and hoped he wasn't hurting him. He pulled Tala back up slowly, squirming back towards the trunk. Tala laughed weakly. "Close call, huh?"

"Yeah..." Rei's hands were still grasping Tala's hips, feeling the smooth material of Tala's jumpsuit under his fingertips. Slowly, hesitantly, his arms moved further round, and he leaned against Tala's back, stroking his cheek against Tala's hair. They sat like that for a while, then Tala turned his head. "Rei..."

"Shh. I might not be your perfect guy, but I still want to hold you for a bit..."

"I never told you who my perfect guy was. I only said he was...purrfect." Tala leaned back against Rei, drawing out the 'r', purring.

"W-what? Are you...saying...um..." Rei blushed.

"I thought you would have guessed, Rei. I don't know anyone else who lives in China."

"You mean you came because of me?"

Tala nodded. "It probably sounds stupid, but...I wanted to be near you." He rested his head against Rei's shoulder, looking up at the look of shock on the young neko-jin's face. "And...it probably sounds even stupider, but I love you." Rei considered this for a second, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Tala's. He broke away and looked down at Tala again. The russian's eyes were shut and his lips were slightly parted. His eyes fluttered open gently and he gazed up at Rei, unmistakeable adoration in his eyes. "I love you..." He breathed, smiling.

Rei kissed him again, arms tightening around Tala's waist. With a sharp twist Tala turned on the branch until he was facing Rei. The neko-jin found that his hands were now resting on Tala's backside and he blushed. "Why do you love me?" He asked, puzzled.

"Why shouldn't I? You're...beautiful...and...well, perfect, if you'll pardon the pun." Tala's fingers brushed back Rei's hair, then traced over his cheeks delicately. "So perfect..." His fingers traced the curve of Rei's lips, eliciting an shocked gasp from the chinese boy.

Instinctively, his lips closed around the fingers, nibbling and licking at them. Tala's eyes opened a little wider as Rei grasped his hand pressing it down his chin and onto his chest. His fingers curled in the cool silk of Rei's tabard and he sat there, confused. What did Rei actually want from him? He couldn't tell... But...

Hesitantly, slowly, he leaned forwards, lips brushing against Rei's. His tongue flicked over Rei's lips, asking for entry which Rei was only to willing to give. Tala probed shyly into Rei's mouth, his tongue sweeping over Rei's. The younger boy moaned and clutched at Tala's shoulders, pulling Tala closer. Tala closed his eyes, kissing Rei with every ounce of love and passion he posessed. Rei's hands wandered all over Tala's body, over his shoulders, waist, chest and back, as he moaned and gasped at the ecstasy Tala was subjecting him to.

After a while they broke apart, from lack of oxygen more than anything else. They were panting, clutching at each other. "Is that what you wanted, Rei-ushka?"

"Yes." Rei sighed and burrowed his face into Tala's shoulder. "I think maybe that's what I've always wanted...but I never realised..." His hands locked around Tala's waist and he crushed himself to the russian. "What's 'ushka'?"

"It's an honorific in russian. It means that you love and respect someone."

"Oh. Do you respect me Tala...ushka?" Asked Rei, his tongue not quite able to grasp the pronunciation of the word.

"Of course I do. Only if there's an 'a' you take it off, so I'd be Tal-ushka."

"Oh..." Rei paused. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

Tala stroked Rei's hair then looked down. Kevin and Mariah were standing there, looking amused. He smiled at them and leant down towards Rei's ear. "Your friends are looking at me as if I'm insane, Rei-ushka." Rei looked up suddenly, and glared.

"What are you all doing watching me? Go away!" He said, shocked.

"Your mother said to tell you that you should bring your boyfriend for a cup of tea so she can meet him." Started Kevin. Mariah giggled.

"And your grandmother says that kissing up a tree is a stupid thing to do if you don't want people to see you!"

"I-" Rei tried to think of something witty to say but only managed to blush.

"Mariah, why are you pestering us? Don't you have your own boyfriend to tease?" Asked Tala mischievously. "Or was I mistaking the sexual tension between you and Kevin?"

Both Kevin and Mariah blushed and then left. Rei unwrapped his arms from Tala's waist and slid off the branch, landing in a crouch. Tala followed him down gracelessly, hitting the floor in a heap. He pushed himself up then took Rei's hand, smiling warmly. "Your mother sounds nice, Rei-ushka, but your grandmother sounds scary!"

"She is!"

They both laughed, and the sound echoed around them as they walked back down to the village together.

fin

* * *

R&R? Please? 


End file.
